The Last Letter
by Yusviracchi
Summary: It seems too sweet to put it to the rubbish, too hurt to saved, too hard to remember, and many liquid fall from his eyes if he touched a little part of that envelope. There was many memories, many laugh, many sadness and many incident that he never forget./ AU (maybe) / RnR please?


**THE LAST LETTER**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO ARAKAWA NAOSHI**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNING(S) : OOC, AU (maybe), OOT (maybe) and others.**

A pink envelope still holding at Kousei's arm. It seems too sweet to put it to the rubbish, too hurt to saved, too sad to remember it, and many liquid fall from his eyes if he touched a little part of that envelope. There was many memories, many laugh, many sadness and many incident that he never forget.

At outside of an envelope, there was a bad font.

Slowly, Kousei open the letter that outside written ' _To my favorite pianist'_.

His arm really trembling. A transparent liquid fall from his eyes. He crying again.

 _From : A troublesome girl_

 _To : Arima Kousei_

Yatta _, I really happy I can writing like usual though my font is really bad –oh I can't describe it, but in the fact, my real font not like this! –._

 _First, I'm sorry I can't tell you all 'bout myself and all 'bout my disease. I don't want to make you worried 'bout me. But if I think it once again, why you must worry 'bout my condition, right? You don't have to. But when I at the hospital for the first time–a place that I really hate– I hope you visited me. Why? You promised me that you'll buy me a pack of Canneles! You know, I really like Canneles!_

 _Oh ya, I heard that you following the Piano Competition, right? Oh God, I can't believe it but I hope you can back with yourself like before and don't let your piano will be cold. You must playing with your piano everyday until I can hold my violin like before, so we can play 'em together. I really waiting for that time so pray for me, hehe._

 _And start from now, I wanna tell you something._

 _Thanks._

 _From what you do all for me, I just can tell you 'thank you'._

 _Until now, I'm not sure I can replies all your kindness. I knew, I haven't many times even talking with you. Maybe, there's no much time to me to smiling at you._

 _Thank you, you make my last time be better, at least more colorful than before and thank you again and again you wanna carry on me to the top and buyed me a pack of Canneles that I knew the taste of Canneles is really good, maybe 'cause my tongue wasn't function like before so that Canneles is really bitter._

 _I'm happy 'cause I can make you become a pianist again. I hope you will be more comfortable at the stage. And if you still nervous, remember at me. Remember my name._

 _Do you still remember, I'd promise to you that I always guide you, so you must always hold my hand, I will never loose it. And I hope you haven't to bow your head. Do you still remember again, I will always be with you and help you to take your head up._

 _I hope, you always remember at me, a troublesome girl like me. Even I petulant for you, don't forget me okay? Please, don't remove all 'bout me and ours memories, okay? Even we play together with Tsubaki and Watari, don't erase me between them, okay?_

 _And I hope you not crying for me. Why?_

 _I don't want to see you again if you crying for me, I will feeling guilty I make you crying 'cause in the end I can't erase your sadness. 'cause that, don't crying for me,Arima Kousei-_ kun _._

 _I'm sorry, I throw many sadness when one last time with you._

 _Ah, I can't write many words again 'cause many words I say to you, many bad my font 'cause I thought I can't write again until the end. So this is the first and the last time._

 _I really like you, Arima Kousei-_ kun _._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Miyazono Kaori_

Inside an envelope, there was a picture Kaori and Kousei, they took a picture together when they visitied the restaurant. They smiling together, like no pain in their lives.

 _You really make me criying for you, Kaori._

 _But I promise for you, this is the last time I criying for you, so let me crying more and more. But there's no mean this is the last time I forget 'bout you 'cause you said to me I haven't to forget 'bout yo, right? So, I receive your request, I never forget you._

 _And the last, I really like you more than you loved me. Even you gave me the bad introduce even your can't create your dream to playing our instrument together, I will always love you._

 _Thanks for all, Kaori._

 **END**

Author's Note ;

Well, this is my first fic from Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso's fandom, and this is the first time I write my fic using English so I hope I can be better to writing in English. And I don't know what must I say now, maybe that's enough.

Please RnR?^^

Sincerely, Yusvira


End file.
